The Journey to Awesome
by Story-Blender
Summary: The Doctor and Martha cross paths with reality when they meet two awesome brothers. Doctor Who/Vlogbrothers


-1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters written in this story. All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders. I am just borrowing characters. I am making no money by writing this story. I write this only for fun.

**Authors note**; This story is about Hank and John Green meeting Doctor Who before they became the vlogbrothers on Youtube and started Brotherhood 2.0. Carrionites were featured in the new Doctor Who series, Season three episode two "The Shakespeare Code." The Doctor Who time line is set just before season three episode eleven "Utopia"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Doctor Who and the Vlogbrothers**

in

**The Journey to Awesome**

The Doctor and Martha were creating quite a light show in Asheville North Carolina as the Doctor used his device that was suspiciously reminiscent of a proton thrower the Ghost Busters would have used. However in this case the Doctor was using it to capture the witches known as the Carrionites who had escaped their crystal ball. Martha and a young man they knew only as Hank were powering the device using the charge from a new green powered fuel cell Hank was given to test. The said cell was working better than expected in Hanks opinion as they pushed the envelope to it's limit. As Hank kept an eye on the gauges for signs of an overload Martha supplied some additional power by turning a hand crank on a car alternator the Doctor and Hank rewired converting it into a overly powerful generator.

Another man used a microphone that had been wired into the machine. The man in question named John was a writer. A wordsmith of this era. A man whose words carried power. A power the witches were powerless against as John now wields his words as a weapon.

"The man known as Doctor plays fisherman of the sea, The witches known as Carrionites the fishes be. Upon his line made of light, fall into his net and relinquish your fight. The time is now the place is set between the point…."

"Seven six one three nine zero." Supplied the Doctor.

"Seven six one three nine zero. Coming back to this realm you will forget as we reaffirm the word that which will expel you away."

The Doctor, Martha, John, and Hank all yell. "Expelliamus!"

"And there you will stay."

"NO!" The witches screamed as they were suck into a vortex of darkness and light heading back into the crystal ball like a ghost trap. "We are consumed once more!"

And just like that the witches were gone.

"Well, He's no Shakespeare." The Doctor said.

"No, he's much better." Replied Martha

"Quite right." The Doctor confirmed.

That's my brother. Replied Hank proud of his brother.

"You weren't to shabby either Bro." Replied John equally as proud. "Do you realize we just helped stop an alien invasion. How cool is that?" With that they both did an odd sort of dance wile the Doctor quirked an eyebrow and Martha covered a smile.

"I didn't know you were that good." They said in unison to each other.

"Sounds like two brothers that have grown apart." The Doctor observed.

"I live in New York and Hank lives in Montana. Any farther apart and there would be about three thousand miles of water between us. We're only together a couple of times a year on the holidays here at our parents house." Replied John.

"We do text each other allot though." Said Hank.

"Texting is kind of impersonal." Replied Martha.

"Listen I'm sorry about all this." The Doctor began. "I didn't know the Carrionites containment crystal had been breached till we landed. It must have happened when we went through the strange nebula that had those exotic energies. This time I'm going to place the crystal in a zero cabinet to nullify chaotic energy waves."

"What ever you think is best." Replied Hank not sure what the Doctor was talking about. "I'm just glad no one was killed. They seemed pretty dangerous."

"They wouldn't have stopped there. It would have been much worse than the killings. They would have thrown your world back into the dark ages. Which is why they took out the local power grid and locked me out of my Tardis. Nullifying the only things that might have been able to power an effective energy weapon. It's just a good thing you had that fuel cell."

"What was that thing you used on them Doctor. It looks like something from Ghost Busters." Asked John

"An energy converter with a Tetradecagon resonance chamber."

"You mean it had fourteen sides?" Martha asked. "Like the Globe Theater!" She Exclaimed in realization.

"Just like the Globe Theater." The Doctor confirmed with a smile.

"So I'm guessing you two are aliens." John announced.

"He is. I'm not." Replied Martha. "I'm from London all be it from the future. But we're the good guys."

"The future? How far into the future?"

"Just a few months."

"You know you two look very familiar." The Doctor said eyeing them. "Your not a twin rock duo are you?"

"Are you thinking of the Proclaimers Doctor?" Asked Martha.

"Of course. You're right. I was." He responded with a smile. "I love that song. What was it? Don't tell me. Ho right. I remember. I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more, just to …"

"Doctor." Martha interrupted. "They obviously aren't them. There not even Scottish."

"Right…. Well where do I know you two from then?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Have either of you acted on television?"

"No." They said.

"Wait a minute. The internet. That's where I know you both from. But what was it you did on the net? Are you sure you don't sing? Your not that Numa Numa guy are you? No wait. You two aren't part of Lemon Demon? No, of course not."

"You know, now that you mention it I think I know them too." Announce Martha. "One of the other interns use to watch them. From what I heard they were suppose to be quite brilliant. I think they called themselves Nerdfighters."

"Nerdfighters? Wasn't that an arcade game?" Asked John. "I think I saw it in an airport recently."

"THAT IT! BROTHERHOOD 2.0. That's where your from. But you boys were brilliant."

"Boys?" The said in unison.

"I'm nine hundred years old. If anyone can call you boys it me."

"Riiight. What do you mean "were"?"

Ho, hold on a tic. This is 2006. You two haven't started yet."

"Started what exactly?" Asked Hank

"Vlogging."

"Ho right. They were known as the vlogbrothers." Announced Martha.

"What do you mean, like video logging on the internet?" Asked Hank

"In an effort to reconnect with your brother, yeah. Thee hundred and six five days of textless communication." Replied Martha.

"That's only the way it started but it blossoms into so much more. With secret sibling and projects. And everyone having a wonderful time and you both benefit from the experience in many ways. It was magnificent. No. It was "Awesome"."

"I don't know. We don't even have the equipment for this kind of thing." Replied Hank.

Just then the rest of Hank and Johns family pulled up into the driveway. Their Mother and Father came from the front seat and their wives came from the back.

"See. I told you they would be freaking out without power. They had to plug there toys into Hanks fuel cell." Said Sarah

"We knew someone had power around here. We could see the light above this area. What were you boys up to." Asked their father.

"Umm. Well, you see…"

"That would be my doing Mr. Green. I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Martha Jones. We're from Eco-Earth weekly and Hank was demonstrating this new fuel cell for us." He said holding up his psychic paper, which now said they were from the research department of Eco-Earth. "Just a coincidence that we got here during a blackout really. We were just testing what kind of candle power this thing could generate with the average light bulbs, but connected to the new light emitting diode technology and this thing could be big news. Big news!"

"Well, I hope it's good news. The price of energy just keeps going up. You'll excuse us we have to get these packages inside."

"Ho surly."

"What have you Got there Mom? You need any help with the packages?" Asked John.

"Not from ether of you. These are your Christmas gifts and I'm not giving you two a chance to peek."

"Well your letting Sarah and Katherine carry packages."

"We Know what they got you." Said Katherine. "We were there when they bought them."

"You know we're going to bug you till Christmas." Said Hank

"And you two know you'll never get anything out of us." They responded kissing their husbands as they too went into the house.

The Doctor came up behind John and Hank and said. "It's those gifts that help you with the brotherhood project."

"You know what our Christmas gifts are?"

"Yes, but I'll never tell, and we really must be off. I promised Martha I'd take her to see Amooga Prime during the kyroo festival, and I still need to refuel the Tardis."

"But what about this brotherhood project. You can tell us so much more."

"Your right, but that would be telling and we've already said to much. Just talk to each other. The rest will take form by itself."

"And no texting." Added Martha.

"I think they get the Idea, Martha. Come on. We have things to do and places to see."

"Goodbye. It was lovely meeting you both." Said Martha waving.

"Goodbye Martha, Doctor." Replied Hank

"Yeah goodbye." Added John.

The doctor looked at Martha with a smile and Martha knew what he was thinking so they both turned to John and Hank and said in unison. "Don't forget to be awesome."

The brothers watched the Doctor and Martha shut themselves into a big blue box that had the words "police box" on top. Hank and John looked at one another with questioning looks when a grinding sound came from the box making them look back just as it began to fade and then it was gone.

"Hank." John called calmly but obviously stunned.

"Yeah John." Replied Hank equally as stunned.

"That has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Me too."

Then John got all excited. "Hank we have to do this brotherhood thing they were talking about. It's going to be way cool. I just know it. Because I was thinking of something just like this for a couple of months now."

"I know. You E-mailed me about it a month ago."

"Did I? Well what do you think?"

"I don't know. That a lot of work and we're both very busy. I don't know if well be able to keep it up and you know your record for finishing thing isn't the greatest." Hank responded as they turned walking in the direction of the house.

"So we'll make some kind of video contract. If one of us doesn't stick to it he gets some kind of punishment."

"Yeah and who's the one getting stuck with making the website?"

"We'll use YouTube for now and worry about the rest later. I mean their videos can be imbedded on other websites right? Come on, it sounds like fun."

"I'm not saying yes but let me give it some thought, maybe hammer out some details."

"If you were to say yes, when do you think we can start ?"

"Well, it's a three hundred and sixty five day project. What better time to start than the first of the year. It's only a little over a month away."

"You know I'll be bugging you till you say yes."

"And you know I'll probably cave in."

"I'm telling you Hank this is going to be a great year."

"You know John, I think your right." Replied Hank as they went through the front door of their parents house shutting the door behind them.

And the rest fellow Nerdfighters… is history.


End file.
